comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronan (Earth-2004)
Ronan is a Kree zealot who believes in the absolute authority of his people, and thinks that they should rule the universe, even though he is in the minority with those dangerous views. An outcast from his people who amassed a large following, little stops Ronan The Accuser on his path of destruction and death. History Upon the completion of his formal education, Ronan was enrolled in the KreePublic Accuser Corps, the main law enforcement body for the empire. Ronan did well and was steadily promoted. In a border incident, he stopped a fleet of Skrull ships from entering Kree space. As a result, he was made Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, making him responsible for enforcing the laws and decrees of the Kree, and second only to the Supreme Intelligence, and the Imperial Minister. As a proud member of the Kree aristocracy (blue-skinned Kree), he was not happy taking orders from the Supreme Intelligence. His attempt to cause a civil war was quickly halted, and he quickly returned to service. As time went on, his attacks on both the Skrulls and the Nova Corp became more violent and outright against Kree laws of engagement. ted power. Working with Thanos When the Mad Titan Thanos sought the Power Stone, contained in the Orb on Xandar, he appealed to Ronan's hate of the Xandarians to have his help in the invasion and partial extermination of their race. Ronan, bloodthirsty, agreed. The invasion moved fast, the Nova Corp not ready to fight Thanos and his Outriders, let alone the sheer power of the Sanctuary II , which was with Ronan's own flagship, the Dark Aster. While the battle above s waged on, Thanos and his Black Order secretly decended to the planet leaving The Other in command, so they could take the power stone. After killing most the Gaurds and the leader of the Nova Corp, Irani Rael Thanos took the power stone and returned to the Santuary II, ordering all his forces to retreat, but giving no such advice to Ronan, as Thanos then left him to the mercy of the Nova Corp. The Dark Aster escaped the battle, and returned to Hala, Ronan delacring Thanos an enemy of the Kree Empire. Starforce Ronan would later get word that the Skrull General Talos had taken the form of a highly praised politian on the planet C-53, Earth. To deal with Talos, he sent the Starforce, led by Commander Yon-Rogg. During the mission, the recruit Carol Danvers regained her memories, and with the help of Earths Avengers, had her inhibitor chip taken out, resulting in her learning that it was a plot by Ronan to have Starforce blow up the White House in Washington D.C. Danvers successfully prevented the chaos and defeated Starforce, who retreated back to Hala. Yon-Rogg went to Ronan to explain the problem with "Captain Marvel". Furious, Ronan responded by snapping Yon-Rogg's neck, killing him. Ronan then called in Starforce, declaring himself their new leader. The Mind Games Ronan was one of many teleported to Sakaar for an event created by Shadelock, The Mind Games. Roana sought out Danvers on the battlefield, who had teamed up with Master of the Mystic Arts, Stephen Strange. Danvers had been attempting to break the spell preventing Strange from using his powers to teleport everyone away, which Shadelock had restricted within the walls of the arena. Ronan then attacked, and Strange only had one use of his sling ring, which would only accommodate a single person. He used it to save Captain Marvel, pushing Ronan through the portal to an unknown location. Category:Versions of Ronan Category:Earth-2004 Category:Kree Category:Starforce (Earth-2004) Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Earth-2004 Stars